


Double Trouble

by RedLlamas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Dual Dicks, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Is Fun, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Shane had always fucked Ryan with just one dick, so tonight Ryan bugged him to use both for the first time. It doesn't go exactly according to plan.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Much thanks to [AJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia) for betaing!

“Fuck,” Shane grunts out.

“Uh huh,” Ryan replies, holding onto the headboard tightly. He swivels his hips against Shane’s, reveling in how full and stretched he feels.

“Fuck, Ryan, wait,” Shane says, leaning up from Ryan, holding himself up on an arm. Ryan opens his eyes, looks up at Shane, and sees him worried.

“What happened?”

“I, uh,” Shane stalls, looking down at where they were connected. “I think I’m stuck.”

Ryan furrows his brows. “What?”

“I’m stuck…inside of you.”

“What?!” Ryan repeats, because, truly, this bears repeating. What the hell? Ryan lets go of the headboard to grab the sheets, get traction to move his hips away from Shane, and Christ, he’s right.

He looks down, and only sees his own dick, and takes a moment to realize how dumb that was. He shakes his head instead, looking at Shane again. “What do you mean you’re stuck inside?”

“I mean,” Shane begins, not looking at him. He’s grinning from embarrassment, the color on his cheeks different from his sex blush. He chances a glance at Ryan, and defers to the pillows again. “My dicks are stuck inside of you. I can’t move.”

Ryan lays his head back on the pillow, thinks for a moment. He definitely feels Shane’s dicks buried inside him, feels them move slightly as Shane shifts on the bed. He reaches between them to feel at their base, squeezes and tries to pull, but to no avail. Unless, of course, that avail was Shane sighing breathily. He smirks, but frowns as he takes his hand away.

“So…what’re we gonna do?” he asks, and Shane shrugs. Ryan laces his fingers together on his tummy, tapping out a rhythm as he thinks. He looks over to the nightstand, where the lube is, and wonders how much can they move about like this.

“Is it lack of lube?” he asks. Shane looks up at the lube as well, and reaches over to grab it. His fingers barely graze it, though, since he doesn’t want to jostle whatever it is that’s happening in their nethers. Ryan clutches him, and plants a foot to make them lean to the side, making Shane chuckle as he finally grabs the bottle.

Shane squirts a good amount into his hand, and lets it drip over where his dicks are stuffed into Ryan. He encircles each one, wetting where they meet Ryan’s hole as much as he can. He tries slipping in a finger, but it’s too much of a tight fit, so he lets that be. He grabs onto Ryan’s hips and tries to slide out, but finds that he still can’t. He only slides out a smidge, and can slide that smidge back in. Hmm.

“It might be that there’s just too much meat inside of you,” Shane declares, and Ryan wheezes.

“Meat?! Too much meat in me? Are you being serious right now?” Ryan asks.

Shane’s also laughing, shoulders gently shaking. “Yeah! What, you don’t think that’s plausible?”

Ryan waves his hand. “I guess so? But it’s mostly the way that you said it.”

“Well, okay, so…if it’s my meat–“ here they both snort “–then is it because they’re hard?”

“The rigidity is keeping them locked in?”

“Is this what knotting feels like in omegaverse fics?”

“Shane, holy fucking Christ,” Ryan admonishes, but can’t help laugh at that, running his hands down his face.

“Okay, fic trope probability aside, it’s probably that, so I guess I just…have to get flaccid,” Shane theorizes.

“Flaccid,” Ryan repeats. He thinks about how to get Shane soft again, but feels sad at the prospect. He really wanted to get fucked hard tonight, especially since they were doing this for the first time. He brings a hand down to rub at Shane’s thigh, thumbing his skin.

Shane presses a kiss to his forehead. “I know you wanted this to happen, but I don’t wanna chafe you.”

Ryan whines. Shane smiles at him.

“Well, I’ve worked really hard to get you hard, so you gotta understand that I’m bummed out at having to get you soft.”

“I know, and your efforts haven’t been in vain.” Shane shifts on the bed again, and tries to move his hips again. There’s a little bit more give, but not that much. He gently rolls his hips against Ryan, and smiles at seeing him react so sweetly to it. Ryan’s toes curl into the sheets, and he idly grasps at his pillow.

“I can just fuck you like this until I cum,” Shane says. Ryan looks at him, lifts an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Shane says, and he feels heat blossoming in his chest again. The slow grind gets him worked up again, loving how his cocks move inside of Ryan.

Ryan loves it too, rocking his hips as much as he can against Shane, making them graze deliciously against his walls.

“Shane,” he whispers. Shane reaches for his dick, and slowly jerks him off. Ryan whines underneath him, arching into the touch. His stomach twitches as he feels his oncoming orgasm, and he tries letting Shane know, repeating his name over and over until he finally cums, spurting over Shane’s hand onto his tummy.

Ryan feels alight with energy, his body all fuzzy and light, but hurting. He takes a moment to get his breath back, settles back down on the bed. He realizes that he’s hurting because Shane is still going at it, still moving his hips in small circles, pressing against his ass. Ryan whines, reaching for him, and Shane moves easily, kissing him when they’re face to face again.

“You’re not gonna cum, big guy?” he asks when they part. He presses their foreheads together, and Shane nods.

“I’m gonna, give me a second,” Shane grunts, and does his best to press even closer to Ryan. It’s several thrusts later that he still hasn’t cum yet, and Ryan’s left wondering why. He runs a hand through Shane’s hair. His face is scrunched in concentration.

“Shane?”

“Yeah?”

“What are…you doing?”

“I’m-” he pants, “I wanna cum from both at once, but it’s really hard to do it on command.”

“Oh!” Ryan grins, and presses a kiss along Shane’s jaw. “Do it bit by bit, don’t overexert yourself.”

“Overexerting myself is how we got into this situation in the first place,” Shane reminds him, and Ryan bumps his shoulder.

“Just let it come naturally, babe,” Ryan whispers, trailing kisses along Shane’s neck. He scratches his scalp, pulls slightly on his locks, and Shane moans at his touch. His hips pick up a bit, and finally shudders against Ryan. Ryan can feel his seed filling up what his cocks couldn’t, and he bites his lips at the sensation. Shane’s cock twitches inside of him, giving out a few more spurts before finally softening.

The feeling of it, of one dick softening while the other is still hard inside of him, is really something else. The juxtaposition is odd, but not entirely unpleasant.

Or at least, it is for him. Shane seems to wince at the contrast in feeling, seeing as how he flinches away from Ryan as he rides out his orgasm. Ryan wants to pull him back, but this is new territory, and he wants Shane to feel it out.

“Are you okay?” he asks. Shane starts nodding, then quickly shakes his head.

“I don’t like how it feels, the soft one wants to slide out, but it’s against my hard dick, Jesus,” he says.

Ryan frowns, rubs his back. “They’re still stuck like this?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck me some more, then.”

Shane looks at him, and grins. “Yeah, you’d like that, huh?”

Ryan shrugs, biting his lip as he grins up at him. “I’m a cockslut for a reason, Shaney boy.”

Shane pinks at that, and nods. “Okay, Ry.” He holds himself over Ryan, and starts moving his hips again. He’s able to move a bit more now, and his cum helps him slide easier. Ryan bites back a groan at the feeling, how Shane’s soft dick presses against his walls thanks to the hardness of his other dick. They move in tandem, and Ryan gets excited again as the soft dick grazes against his prostate. It’s a powerful sensation, electricity tracing up his spine as passion licks in his abdomen again.

“Oh, fuck,” he says. His body feels so hot, his dick waxes back at attention. It’s not long until he’s rocking his hips against Shane again, but Shane halts him with a yelp, pressing down on his hips so as to pin them to the bed. Ryan looks up at him with concern, but Shane shakes his head.

“The…sensation, you moving your hips exacerbates it,” Shane explains.

“Okay,” Ryan says. He’ll do his best at staying still, but he can’t help a surge of giddiness rise up in him at the thought of being used how Shane wants him.

Shane picks up on his rhythm again, and his breath comes in ragged gasps. The pressure against Ryan’s ass mounts, and his cock leaks precum again.

Shane cums inside him once more, hips stuttering as he does. His eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open. He’s really a sight to behold, and Ryan aches for his touch once more.

When Shane’s dick finally softens inside him, Shane gives an experimental tug, and grins when his dual dicks slide out easily. Ryan’s ass is painfully empty now, and he rocks his hips to try to edge the feeling off, managing to help the outpour of Shane’s seed from him. He leans up to look at Shane’s cocks, sees them glistening with climax.

“–we should do this again,” Shane says, and Ryan snaps at attention.

“What?”

“I said, I don’t think that we should do this again,” Shane repeats, grinning as he does so. Ryan rolls his eyes at him and lays back down. “Not that it wasn’t fun, mind you,” Shane continues, taking hold of Ryan’s knees, thumbing down the back of them. “It’s just that…it wasn’t great at the end, sensory-wise.”

Ryan nods, understanding that. “Yeah, I get that.”

Shane leans down to kiss him again, their lips molding to each other perfectly. Shane snakes a hand to Ryan’s crotch to lightly trace his cock, and it twitches eagerly at the touch.

“Fuck, Shane,” Ryan whispers, bucking up to chase more of that feeling.

“Yeah? You want me to touch you?” Shane asks, circling the base of his cock with his pointer finger. Ryan nods, and lets his head fall back when Shane encircles his cock with his hand. His hands are so big, they cover him completely. Shane whispers sweet nothings to him as he jerks him back to the finish line, and kisses his cheeks when he cums again. Ryan holds him close as his hips stutter harder than before.

Shane keeps his hand on his dick a moment longer, then eases it away, aware of how sensitive it must be. 

Ryan still cries at the loss, the lack of pressure against it exacerbating his stimulation. As he calms down, Shane combs him gently, and when his quivers finally stop, he kisses Shane again. When they part, he grins and suggests, “Maybe this can be a monthly thing?”

“Are you serious, Ryan?” Shane asks, more amused than offended.

“Bimonthly?” Ryan tries.

“I’m taking a shower, Ry guy,” Shane says, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling away. Ryan pouts, watches him leave.

“Every season?” he calls out.

“Bye, Ryan,” Shane answers.

“How about biannually?” Ryan says, getting up to follow Shane into the shower.

“Man, you really are a cockslut, huh?” Shane japes, shaking his head, and Ryan laughs.


End file.
